Two Weeks Off
by rachcorleone
Summary: Porém, a melhor coisa sobre essas duas semanas de folga? Poder vê-lo todos os dias, poder beijá-lo, abraçá-lo, tocá-lo, dormir com ele e apenas estar com ele vinte e quatro horas por dia. -- Tradução.
1. Chapter 1

**Traduzida em:** 04/01/2009

**Autora:** Fallmourning

**Capítulo Um**

Eu deito de costas da piscina, olhando para o céu azul claro e as palavras 'duas semanas de folga' continuam ecoando na minha mente, como um disco quebrado, um que eu não conseguia acreditar completamente. Apenas eu e duas semanas inteiras para fazer o inferno que eu quiser. Eu, de verdade, posso ir ao supermercado e ver minha família, toda a merda do dia-a-dia, as quais normalmente irritam as pessoas; de verdade, eu gosto de fazê-las.

Assistir meus pais brigarem por coisas estúpidas, que iria aborrecer qualquer filho; eu, de fato, acho confortante. Isso me lembra que eu ainda sou Pierre Bouvier, normal, vinte e poucos anos, porque quando você está na estrada, isso é algo realmente difícil de agarrar-se à.

Constantemente, há câmeras colocadas em seu rosto, não apenas vindas de Patrick – ele é fácil de lidar: ao menos, você pode chutá-lo e dizer para que ele dê o fora, com todo o resto você tem que ser educado. Há garotas jogando-se para você de todas as direções, o que me faz rir; se elas apenas soubessem, certo?

Porém, a melhor coisa sobre essas duas semanas de folga? Poder vê-lo todos os dias, poder beijá-lo, abraçá-lo, tocá-lo, dormir com ele e apenas estar com ele vinte e quatro horas por dia. Então, yeah, eu posso vê-lo o tempo todo quando estamos na estrada, mas, como eu disse, há câmeras em todos os lugares, você nunca sabe quem está te observando e nós não estamos completamente felizes sobre ir à público, ainda.

Quero dizer, não me entenda errado; nós não somos um grande segredo. A banda sabe sobre nós, como eles não saberiam? Você sabe quão finas as paredes das beliches são? Desculpe, eu disse parede? Eu quis dizer cortina! Isso é tudo o que te separa de alguém que esteja passando. E, também, você sabe quantos lugares há sem trancas na porta do banheiro, apenas no backstage? Julgando pelo número de vezes que fomos pegos transando quando estávamos tentando ser discretos ou ter "tempo sozinhos", você nunca acreditaria; esconder esse segredo da banda seria completamente inútil!

Nós contamos ao Chuck primeiro, ele tem sido meu melhor amigo desde que eu consigo me lembrar; eu passei por tudo com ele, desde namoradas quebrando o coração dele até eu sendo socado no colegial apenas por ser quem eu sou, o garoto desastrado que também acontece de ser gay. Ele apenas nos abraçou, falando que se algo acontecesse à banda como resultado de nós estarmos juntos, ele iria, de fato, chutar nossas bundas. Ele disse que trabalhou duro para que a banda terminasse por causa de alguma 'briguinha de casal'.

Nós, então, contamos a Jeff, Seb e Pat: eles ficaram levemente surpresos. Quero dizer, era David que já era assumido antes de nós ficarmos juntos; ele me contou que era gay na primeira vez que nos encontramos, não foi até mais tarde que eu comecei a sentir coisas por outros caras. Não, David não era o primeiro cara por quem eu tinha uma queda. O primeiro foi Joel Madden, quão clichê? Yeah, eu sei! Há até aquele vídeo da gente no estúdio; eu intencionei cada palavra daquilo.

De todo modo, eu estava assustado com esses sentimentos! Eu fui de um dia tendo uma ereção por causa da Hillary Duff (atire em mim agora) até ter uma ereção por causa dos vídeos ao vivo do Good Charlotte! Eu contei para o David como eu me sentia, afinal ele era e ainda é meu melhor amigo, e ele apenas sorriu para mim, afastou o cabelo do meu rosto e me beijou.

Eu beijei de volta; como poderia não beijar? Foi maravilhoso e, depois de alguns poucos minutos, ele se afastou ofegante e disse. "Yup, você é gay." Então, nós dois rimos. Ele era o primeiro cara que eu já tinha beijado e essa noite foi a noite que ele virou meu namorado; quão brega isso soa? Eu quero me socar por soar tão tonto, mas é isso o que David faz comigo. Um beijo e eu nunca mais tenho uma ereção por causa do Joel Madden. David ainda me provoca quando o Joel está por perto, apenas para me fazer suar! O cara está noivo agora; foi só uma queda idiota, mas no que eu estava pensando? Wow, eu fico vermelho só de pensar sobre isso.

"Pie?" eu abro meus olhos assim que uma voz me tira dos meus pensamentos e eu olho para o lado da piscina. Aí está o objeto da minha afeição. Eu sorrio estupidamente, eu sei, eu não posso ver isso, mas eu sei que está lá; eu fico com esse sorriso tonto no meu rosto toda a vez que eu olho para ele. Eu fico em pé dentro da água e vou até ele, enquanto ele apenas sorri para mim.

Ele está maravilhoso. Vestindo seus shorts pretos da Dickies e a camiseta rosa sexy do Rancid. Essa coisa já devia estar gasta e ser possível ver através dela, com o tanto de vezes que eu o fiz vesti-la, mas a camiseta ainda parece ótima.

Eu alcanço a borda piscina e saio da água, próximo a ele, enquanto ele dá um passo para trás. Eu encontro seus olhos e ele sorri para mim. "Gosta do que vê, huh?" eu pergunto, enquanto pego minha toalha do chão de ladrilho e ele apenas sorri afetadamente para mim. "Porra, sim." Eu corro a toalha rapidamente pelo meu corpo e eu me inclino e o beijo levemente nos lábios. "Hey, você." Eu sussurro e ele sorri largamente para mim do jeito que apenas David o faz, a única pessoa que pode fazer meus joelhos tremerem.

"Eu tenho a coisa mais engraçada para te contar!" ele está praticamente pulando ao redor e eu sento numa cadeira reclinável próxima, e sorrio esperando pela novidade que 'eu apenas tenho que ouvir'. Ele franze as sobrancelhas para mim e me segue até a reclinável e se senta no meu colo.

"Você vai ficar todo molhado." Eu dou risadinhas.

"Não me importo." Ele sorri e beija meu nariz.

"Ok, ok. O que era tão importante?" eu rio e ele lentamente enlaça seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Adivinha quem está namorando e escondendo de nós?" ele sorri maliciosamente e eu franzo as sobrancelhas. Minha mente está em branco; quem, infernos, poderia ser?

"Pat e aquela garota com quem ele sempre flerta? Aquela que trabalha no cinema. Ele sempre fica paranóico que Seb vá convidá-la para sair..." ele coloca um dedo sobre meus lábios e pára minha divagação. Ele balança a cabeça.

"Nós realmente não temos que nos preocupar com Seb indo atrás dessa garota." É a maneira que ele diz 'garota' que me faz erguer minhas sobrancelhas.

"Seb e um cara?" eu fico chocado com as minhas próprias palavras! Eu não posso acreditar nisso; a quantidade de piadas gays que David e eu tivemos que agüentar dele é inacreditável!

"E...?" eu perguntei, esperando para descobrir quem é o azarado.

"E... Chuck." David se inclina para baixo e sussurra no meu ouvido. Eu pulo visivelmente perante o nome do meu amigo mais antigo. Chuck! Mas que porra? Chuck Comeau? O puto do nosso colegial, o que mantêm uma lista com o número de garotas que ele pegou na sala de prática do Reset?

"Não mesmo!" eu grito e David dá risadinhas e coloca uma mão na minha boca para parar meu grito agudo. Minha mãe sai da cozinha, vindo até o jardim.

"Você está bem, Pierre?" ela sorri; ela sabe quão idiota eu sou, quem não sabe? David apenas fica rindo. "Como você está, David, querido?" minha mãe pergunta e David se levanta, andando até ela, beijando-a nas duas bochechas. Às vezes eu acho que minha mãe deseja que ele fosse o filho dela. Bem, ele praticamente é.

"Bem, obrigado, senhora Bouvier. Como você está?" ela sorri para ele e eu rolo meus olhos; você pensaria que ele é incapaz de praticar qualquer mal.

"David, quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar? Você e meu filho preguiçoso logo ali, são praticamente um casal casado. Você não tem mais que me chamar dessa forma!" Ela o abraça e ele ri. Ela se vira e volta para a cozinha.

"Yeah, Pierre, nós somos praticamente casados! Até sua mãe diz isso! Quando nós vamos comprar nossa casa, huh?" ele faz bico e volta para onde eu estou. Eu me sinto suar; eu o amo mais do que qualquer coisa, mas eu estou preparado para ir morar com ele? Eu não sei!

"Eu... Eu... Não sei, babe..." eu gaguejo. Ele se senta com uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril e se impulsiona com força contra mim. "Breve. Muito em breve!" eu choramingo e ele sorri maldosamente para mim.

"Bom menino." Ele beija meus lábios rapidamente. Subitamente, eu saio da neblina de luxúria e o tiro do meu colo, então ele não está mais me provocando.

"Não mude de assunto!" eu rosno. "Me conte tudo!" eu exigi e ele começa a implicar com sua unha coberta de preto. Oh, eu posso matá-lo. Eu o amo, mas eu **vou** matá-lo.

"Bem, se você não acredita em mim..." ele faz bico novamente.

"É claro que eu acredito em você." Eu giro meus olhos. "Não seja tão 'rainha do drama'."

"Você acabou de se referir a mim como rainha?" Oh, Deus, ele realmente fica perturbado facilmente.

"Não..."

"Você sabe como eu odeio que as pessoas me chamem de..." eu o agarro e o seguro sob meu corpo na cadeira reclinável.

"Eu não te chamei de rainha, agora me conte o que aconteceu." Ele força seu quadril contra o meu. É oficial! Há um membro a menos no Simple Plan essa tarde. Eu uso todo o meu peso e o mantenho parado e beijo seu nariz.

"Por favor, amor." Eu sussurro e é minha vez de fazer bico.

"Bem, desde que você pede desse jeito."

Ponto!

"Eu fui até a casa do Chuck, por que eu deixei meu baixo lá quando nós voltamos da turnê." Chuck tem o maior porão e todos os nossos instrumentos são deixados lá, até meu fiel microfone. "E eu andei da entrada de carro na direção da parte de trás da casa, por que eu podia ouvir barulho na piscina, então, de todo modo, eu fui abrir o portão dos fundos quando eu ouvi _'Lefebvre, é melhor você trazer sua bunda de volta aqui para que eu possa fodê-la!'_"

Eu ofego e ponho a mão sobre minha boca. Chuck nunca diria tal coisa. Ele continua.

"Então, é desnecessário dizer que eu fiquei intrigado." Quem não ficaria? Chuck tem a droga de uma boca suja! "Então, eu fiquei escondido e olhei pelo buraco da fechadura e eles estavam em uma reclinável, quase como nós estamos agora. Só que com menos roupas e mais ação." Ele força seu quadril contra o meu novamente e eu franzo as sobrancelhas para ele. Não vai conseguir fazer o mini Pie trabalhar, oh, não dessa vez.

"Como eles ousam?!" Eu, subitamente, chiei.

"Eu sei! Nós somos o único casal gay atraente da banda. Bem, eu sou o único cara atraente na banda." Eu forço o meu quadril contra o dele agora e ele cala a boca bem rápido.

"Não esses idiotas! Como eles ousam encher o nosso saco por semanas e, aí, eles vão e fazem o mesmo. Eu digo para montarmos um plano para humilhá-los do mesmo jeito que eles fizeram com a gente!" eu tagarelo e David parece assustado.

"Baby, desde que quando você tagarela? E eu posso, por favor, levantar? Você está gordo e está me esmagando." Eu faço um bico e ele o beija. "Eu digo isso no jeito mais legal possível."

Eu saio de cima dele e ele se senta na reclinável e abre suas pernas para que eu deite entre elas. Eu deito com as minhas costas contra o peito dele e descanso minha cabeça no seu ombro, enquanto ele beija minha testa. "Então, me conte mais sobre esse seu plano. Eu gostei disso." Eu sempre soube que David tinha um lado maligno escondido sob todo aquele delineador.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

Eu estou andando lentamente na direção da casa do Chuck, rindo interiormente; isso vai ser engraçado. Eu, de repente, senti uma vibração no meu bolso – é meu celular, eu sei disso, mas eu o deixo tocando. Hey, meu namorado não está por perto e um cara precisa de um pouco de estimulo de vez em quando! Ótimo, eu tiro o celular do meu bolso e é David; eu sorrio tolamente, e atendo o aparelho.

"O que foi, baby?" eu falo de modo amoroso e estapeio minha própria cabeça. Por que ele me transforma nesse monte de sentimentalismo?

"Você tem certeza de que podemos fazer isso?" ele parece nervoso e eu franzo as sobrancelhas. David Desrosiers _nunca_ fica nervoso.

"David, meu bem, você está duvidando da suas habilidades de sedução? O que aconteceu com você ser o único cara atraente na banda, amor?" Eu tenho que alimentar o ego dele de algum modo. Isso tem que acontecer; Seb e Chuck não podem, em hipótese nenhuma, saírem ilesos com as semanas, não!, meses de piadas gays que eles infligiram na gente quando ficamos juntos! Eles devem ser punidos e eu mal posso esperar para ver o aborrecimento de Chuck. Eles não podem se safar de tirar sarro da gente e, então, ir e foder um ao outro.

Então, eu acho que eu devia te informar o plano, certo? É um plano bem simples, de fato. Oh, Deus, eu sou tão idiota. Certo, então, nós saímos para beber noite passada e David e eu tivemos um "rompimento" bastante público. (Em uma nota diferente, sexo de reconciliação é maravilhoso!) Eu sai apressadamente e, é claro, Chuck, sendo meu melhor amigo, me seguiu. Eu disse a ele que David tinha ciúmes, por que eu disse a David que eu tinha sentimentos por Chuck, que, por sua vez, é lógico, ficou tão pálido quanto à bunda branca de Patrick. Sério, você nunca pensaria que aquele cara esteve na Jamaica o tanto que ele esteve! Por que eu sou tão facilmente distraído?

Enquanto isso, David tinha se virado para seu respectivo melhor amigo, Sebastien, para um pouco de 'consolo'. Nós planejamos fazê-los se sentirem tão inconfortáveis quanto fisicamente possível, até que eles guinchem como os porcos que são e sejam forçados a sair do armário, de preferência, publicamente... Então, e apenas então, piadas gays serão jogadas neles. Haha!

Okay, então esse é o melhor plano que eu consegui bolar, mas se você tivesse visto o olhar no rosto de Chuck noite passada, quando eu disse a ele que tinha sentimentos por ele, você teria se molhado. Os olhos deles estavam tão grandes e o maxilar estava bem aberto e toda vez que eu acariciava o braço dele, ele se afastaria mais e mais de mim, como se eu estivesse o queimando. Se isso não fosse tão engraçado, eu ficaria ofendido!

Então, aqui estou eu, parado do lado de fora da casa do meu melhor amigo de mais de dez anos, e uma parte de mim se sente mal pelo que eu estou prestes a fazer, mas a outra parte de mim está rindo tanto perante a perspectiva de ver a expressão "eu acabei de chupar um limão" (é o nome oficial, agora), que eu tinha que ir em diante com isso até que ele admita que ele é tão gay quanto um arco-íris na Union Square. Ver como ele gosta!

Eu andei até a porta da frente e bati gentilmente, antes de esconder minhas mãos tremulas nas minhas costas.

Chuck atende a porta com um sorriso largo, que some quando ele me vê. E lá está aquela expressão novamente!

"Hey, Chuck." Eu ronrono na minha voz mais sedutiva. Bem, David parece gostar, de todo modo.

"Uh... Yeah... Hey..." ele parece nervoso! Ótimo.

"Eu posso entrar?" eu pergunto e me inclino na direção do batente. Ele dá um passo para trás; se não o tivesse feito, nossos rostos estariam separados por centímetros. Pena.

"Eu estou meio que ocupado..." eu passo por ele, de todo modo. Eu tenho vindo a essa casa por anos agora. Eu nunca esperei por um convite antes, então eu não vou fazer isso agora.

"Pierre!" Chuck choraminga e me segue para a sala de estar; os pais dele devem estar no trabalho. Perfeito.

Eu me joguei no sofá e observei Chuck entrar na sala. Quando ele faz contato visual comigo, eu lambo meus lábios, lentamente correndo minha língua ao longo do meu lábio inferior. A sala está tão silenciosa e tensa, que eu posso, de verdade, ouvi-lo engolir.

"Então, Chucky..." o nome apenas me ocorreu, certo? Sempre tão crítico! "O que você estava fazendo?" eu ronrono mais uma vez.

"Nada. Na verdade, eu vou ver uma pessoa daqui a pouco..." ele olha seu relógio e eu olho o meu. Se eu conheço David – e eu acho que conheço –, Seb vai estar se sentindo dez vezes mais inconfortável do que Chuck está nesse momento e encontrar-se com Chuck vai ser a última coisa na mente de Seb. Ele vai pensar em polícia.

"Oh, Chuck, você está sempre tão tenso." Eu estou de pé atrás dele agora, ele está olhando pela janela, mas – engraçado o bastante – sentir a respiração do seu melhor amigo na sua nuca e as mãos dele no seu ombro, é o bastante para quebrar a linha de pensamentos de qualquer um. Eu começo a, lentamente, esfregar os ombros dele e ele dá um passo para longe do meu toque.

"Pierre, o que você está fazendo?" ele ofega.

"Bem, dando a você uma massagem, é claro. Nós somos duas pessoas solteiras, duas jovens e atrativas pessoas solteiras." Eu murmuro, enquanto o empurro contra a parede e corro meus dedos ao longo do seu peito. Ele olha para mim como se eu estivesse louco.

"Pierre, eu não sou... Eu não sou..."

"Não é o que, Chucky?" sim, a admissão final e culposa... _"Bla, bla, bla, eu tenho mentido para você há semanas, bla, bla, bla, eu tenho dormido com o Seb quando eu disse que não era gay, bla, bla, bla..."_. Eu sorri pronto para isso, quando o telefone começou a tocar. Eu posso ver que Chuck relaxa visivelmente, enquanto se livra dos meus braços e corre para o telefone. Ótimo, eu estava tão perto!

Eu sento no sofá e planejo minha próxima linha de ataque, enquanto Chucky (eu acho que vou aderir a esse nome no futuro) está falando no telefone.

"Era... Uh... Minha mãe..." Chuck sorri para mim e anda até o sofá onde eu estou sentado. Ele tem esse olhar estranho no rosto. "Então, onde estávamos?" Chuck ronrona. Sim, ele acabou de ronronar para mim! Eu não gosto disso, nem um pouco. Que porra eu devo fazer agora? Isso não era para acontecer!

"Uh… Eu estava te dando uma massagem…" eu digo quietamente. Por que ele está correspondendo ao flerte? Pobre Seb! Chuck é um bastardo! E o Seb? Chuck não se importa mais?

"O que me diz de eu te dar uma?" de repente, ele está atrás de mim, suas pernas uma de cada lado meu corpo, enquanto ele se senta atrás de mim no sofá. Porra! Ele está esfregando levemente meus ombros e está respirando na minha nuca! Isso era para ser ao contrário! Eu choramingo repetidas vezes para mim mesmo.

"Chuck, o que você estava... Uh... Falando antes?" eu sussurro.

"Sobre o quê?" ele pergunta sedutoramente e há a súbita sensação dos lábios dele no meu pescoço e eu pulo para fora do sofá.

"Que porra foi essa?" Porra, Pierre, seu idiota, o plano está saindo pela culatra!

"Eu estava beijando você, não era o que você queria?" eu olho dentro dos olhos dele e há um brilho de maldade ali. Ele sabe que nós sabemos! Porra, porra, porra! Não era a mãe dele no telefone, era Seb! O que David tinha feito?

"Eu não sei! Por que você está me olhando assim? O que você sabe?"

"Eu não sei; o que você sabe, Pierre?" ele cruza os braços e parece bastante desafiador.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro!" eu saio da sala e corro pelo corredor e me tranco no banheiro. Eu pego o celular e pressiono o número um na discagem rápida. David. Ele atende depois de um toque.

"Porra, Pierre, ele sabe!" Duh! Ele não é mais loiro, mas ele com certeza age como um quando é sobre afirmar o óbvio!

"Como?" eu rosno.

"Eu comecei a flertar com ele e a me insinuar, e ele apenas olhou estranho para mim, como se ele não conseguisse acreditar que eu me insinuaria para ele e, então, ele disse que tinha que ir ligar para a mãe dele, ou algo assim e, quando ele voltou, ele me atacou!" David soa genuinamente assustado.

"Eu tenho um plano..."

"Não, Pierre, você não entende. Sebastien acabou de tentar me dar um chupão. Eu estou cheio dos seus planos!" David choraminga.

"Onde você está, baby?"

"Escondido no banheiro..." ele admite suavemente.

"David Desrosiers! Esse não é o homem que eu conheço. Eles estão apenas tentando nos assustar; eles acham que, se flertarem de volta, eles vão nos assustar. Agora, não podemos deixar isso acontecer, podemos?" eu falo de forma suave com ele no telefone.

"Não." Ele admite, irritado.

"Nós temos que seguir o plano. Seb já admitiu alguma coisa?" eu me olho no espelho do armário do banheiro e um sorriso aparece no meu rosto; abro o armário rapidamente. Ponto. Loção; eu apenas precisava disso para minha massagem, não é? Porra, Chuck não vai ganhar dessa vez!

"Não."

"Aqui vamos nós, baby, volte e mostre a ele quem é o melhor em flerte."

"Pierre..." David choraminga e eu rolo meus olhos.

"Baby, qual o problema?"

"Eu não gosto de flertar com qualquer pessoa que não seja você..." David admite timidamente e eu quase desejo que eu estivesse com ele, ao invés de fazendo isso, mas eu já tinha começado, então eu devia terminar, também.

"Eu vou te recompensar..."

"Eu não tenho que beijá-lo nem nada, né?" David encolhe-se de medo e eu posso ouvir isso.

"O que for preciso!"

"Pierre!"

"O quê?"

"Eu não vou beijar o Seb e você, definitivamente, não vai beijar o Chuck! Eu vou até aí com o Seb."

"Não, você não vai!"

"Eu não quero beijar o Seb! Por que você se importa tanto se eles estão transando?"

"Eu não sei, só me importo!" eu lamento.

"Você está com ciúmes?"

"Você é insano?" eu franzo as sobrancelhas e me sento do lado da banheira. Eu não queria que isso chateasse David, isso era apenas um pouco de diversão.

"Não, mas você ficou tão bravo quando eu te disse e, agora, você está agindo como um louco."

"Não estou, não."

"Pierre, você está flertando com o Chuck; isso te classifica como louco." Eu faço uma careta. Eu acho que ele está certo, isso é quase incestuoso.

"Acho que sim…"

"Me diz, por que você está agindo desse modo?" a voz de David não está mais brava ou estressada. Ele parece preocupado e eu me mudo para o vaso sanitário, me deixando mais confortável.

"Eu estou machucado." Eu admito isso; eu não me importo se eles estão transando. Eu só estou machucado que eles tenham sentido a necessidade de esconder de mim!

"Machucado? Amor, por que você está machucado?" eu amo quando ele me chama desse modo. Argh, ele me transformou numa pilha de sentimentalismo novamente.

"Ele é meu melhor amigo e nem sequer pode me contar que está com alguém!"

"Eu sabia!" Ótimo, eu sou tão transparente quanto patético. "Pierre, vá falar com seu amigo. Seb e eu devemos chegar aí logo. Apertar Chuck até ele contar, não vai mudar o fato de que ele não te contou sobre o relacionamento dele com Seb. Amor, você não vai se sentir melhor." Eu sei que ele está certo e eu odeio quando ele está. Eu quase consigo ouvir o sorriso presunçoso em seu rosto agora.

"Certo." Concordei, derrotado.

"Tchau, amor, te vejo daqui a pouco."

"Tchau." Eu rosno e chuto a lateral da banheira. Eu destranco a porta do banheiro e ando até a sala de estar; Chuck não está aqui. Ótimo, ele está, provavelmente, me esperando no quarto com uma jarra de chocolate para pintura corporal.

"Chuck?" eu chamo.

"Na cozinha!" ele responde e eu rolo meus olhos, andando até a cozinha. Ele está sentado num banquinho em frente ao balcão, bebericando de uma xícara de café. Há outra xícara na frente dele e ele gesticula para que eu me sente de frente para ele e eu faço isso em silêncio. "Acabou de tentar me molestar?" ele pergunta calmamente e sem nenhum traço de sorriso em seu rosto.

"Sim." Eu olho para dentro da minha xícara de café.

"Eu sinto muito que eu não tenha te contado, Pierre. Seb e eu..."

"Então, você admite?"

"Por que eu não admitiria?"

"Bem, você vem escondendo isso há tanto tempo..." eu olho para meu café; eu não sei por que estou tão bravo.

"Nós não estávamos prontos para contar ainda. Só faz um mês." Ele sorri timidamente e, pela primeira vez no dia, eu o olho apropriadamente. Ele parece feliz.

"Um mês?"

"Yup, apenas um mês."

"Você está feliz?"

"Mais feliz do que nunca... Eu o amo." Eu sorrio levemente. E eu achando que era apenas sexo.

"Eu achei..."

"Era, no começo. Mas chegou no ponto em que eu não queria que ele voltasse para a beliche dele, quando nós... Bem, você sabe como é..." ele cora; ele cora tanto, que está combinando com sua camiseta vermelha da Role Model.

"Yeah, eu sei." Eu sorrio.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu quis te contar tantas vezes, eu realmente quis! Nós dois queríamos, nós odiamos mentir para todos vocês. Eu também me sentia meio que um hipócrita." Ele sabia que as piadas de gay machucavam.

"Oh, mesmo?" eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Me desculpe por todas as piadas. Eu apenas nunca achei que..."

"Que você viraria gay?" ele cora ainda mais.

"Acho que sim..." a campainha toca e Chuck franze as sobrancelhas, enquanto ele escorrega do seu banquinho e caminha até a porta da frente, abrindo-a para David e Seb.

David entra na cozinha primeiro e se senta perto de mim. "Você está bem, baby?" ele corre sua mão lentamente pela minha coluna, enquanto eu olho para minha xícara de café.

"Yup." Eu olho para ele e sorrio. Ele está lindo com o cabelo negro todo desengonçado e o delineador; eu lambo meu lábio apenas com a visão dele. Eu o puxo para meu colo e aninho meu rosto no seu pescoço.

"Eu amo você. Sinto muito." Eu sussurro.

"Eu sei, está tudo bem. Você é o meu louco e eu amo você." Ele se senta, enquanto nos equilibramos no banco, ele no meu colo, e ele beija meu nariz.

"Você falou com o Seb?"

"Yeah, nós estamos bem." Ele dá risadinhas e roça seu nariz no meu. "Você?"

"Yeah, nós estamos bem. Podemos ir para casa agora? Eu quero voltar para a cama… Com você!" eu ronrono e o seguro mais próximo. Eu, subitamente, me sinto cansado e mal comigo mesmo. O que eu ia fazer com Chuck? Bater nele até que ele contasse? Chuck e Seb entram na cozinha; David e eu olhamos para cima. Eu sorrio timidamente para Seb.

"Eu sinto muito, caras, isso tudo foi apenas uma das minhas brincadeiras estúpidas..." eu escondo meu rosto no pescoço de David e ele me abraça, correndo os dedos por entre meu cabelo.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Pie. Já estava na hora de nós contarmos, de todo modo." Seb sorri, enquanto ele e Chuck sentam na nossa frente, de mãos dadas.

"Yeah, é bom poder fazer isso na frente de vocês." Chuck levanta a mão de Seb e corre seu dedão, amorosamente, pelos nós dos dedos de Seb. Chuck leva a mão do outro até sua boca, beijando as costas, fazendo Seb corar. Seb dá risadinhas suaves e se inclina contra seu namorado, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Chuck, como eu estou fazendo com David. Há silêncio, enquanto nós olhamos um para o outro e começamos a rir.

Dez minutos e outra xícara de café depois, Seb e Chuck estão vendo David e eu sairmos, seus braços dados e aparência feliz. Eu sorrio timidamente, enquanto David e eu começamos a andar de volta para minha casa.

"Você é um idiota." David sussurra, enquanto andamos de mãos dadas para minha casa.

"Eu sei." ele descansa sua cabeça no meu ombro e isso é tão bom.

"Eu amo você." David sussurra.

"Amo você também." Eu passo meu braço ao redor do ombro dele e nós perambulamos para minha casa, onde nós vamos rastejar para cima da cama, na qual eu pretendo passar o resto das minhas duas semanas. Com David.


End file.
